Peak-valley time-of-use electricity prices are generally adopted by an electric power grid company to encourage an enterprise to reasonably arrange time to use electricity, thereby shaving the peak and filling the valley, and improving the efficiency in using electric power resources. The peak-valley time-of-use electricity prices refer to different electricity prices respectively set for multiple periods, such as peak periods, flat periods and valley periods, obtained by diving 24 hours of a day based on the varying load of the electric power grid.
An enterprise may operate in a non-full-time operational mode or in a full-time operational mode, which depends on different work natures. Conventionally, both the enterprises operating in the non-full-time operational mode and the enterprises operating in the full-time operational mode operate merely in accordance with timetables set by themselves. The timetables may include peak load periods, flat load periods or valley load periods. If the enterprises mostly operate in the peak load periods, the electricity costs may be heavy.